The Only One
by Ninada
Summary: "I am sorry.." "I am so sorry, Kudo-kun." Ai/Con. One-shot!


Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan.

A/N: This is my first FanFic, so please be patient with me. I know there may occur lots of wrong grammar, but I tried my best.

I support Ai/Con. all the way. I hope you like it, and encourage me to write more.. I really need your advice.

* * *

><p><span>The Only One<span>

.**  
><strong>

It was such a peaceful night like any Saturday night would be. There, appeared in the darkness two small figures, sitting side by side, whilst watching the stars silently.

Ai sighed for the fifth time along this night, trying to remove the tense silence that surrounded the atmosphere.

Now the Black Syndicate had been eventually destroyed by the hands of the FBI. It was really so hard, but they finally made it with Conan's cooperation and information about them. However, all the information concerning the antidote has been destroyed as well. All hopes for Shinichi to come back to his original form has faded away with the wind.

Ai felt so burdened with that. She wanted to reclaim his normal life back for him. She felt so guilty, remembering their first encounter when he called her a murderer.

Without warning, a cold breeze came, causing Ai to shiver. Conan noticed this at the edge of his sight. He pulled his jacket over her shoulders smoothly. Haibara turned her gaze to him, surprised. But then, she smiled faintly looking at the distant horizon.

"Thanks." She said, looking back at him.

Why were they here again?

Yes, he wanted to breathe in some fresh air. And she, overwhelmed with guilt after seeing his dejected mood, asked to tag along. She didn't know it would lead to that awkward situation, not knowing what to say to break the silence.

Conan looked through her deep aqua-marine eyes, he couldn't help but admire such a beautiful smile. He had never seen it before. It wasn't like her cold smirk full of sarcasm. It was just a true smile as the light of the moon reflected on her strawberry blonde hair, giving it a special look with its sweet fragrance.

"No problem." Conan responded with a smile back.

Haibara looked at the moon again, and bit her lower lip unconsciously. Every time she looked him in the eyes, she felt so guilty that she destroyed his life by her hand-made Apotoxin in the past. As much as she just wanted to be with him forever, she couldn't stand seeing him sad like this for leaving Mouri-san.

Finally, she decided to break the eerie silence. . .

"Kudo-kun," she started. He looked at her, gesturing for her to continue.

"I'm sorry…"

"...I'm so sorry." She said as tears began to form in her eyes, threatening to break up loose. She couldn't hold them anymore.

"Listen,"

"It's not your fault, Haibara. You know I don't blame you anymore." Conan kept his smile, reassuring her that he wasn't mad at her.

"I really wanted you to be happy with… Mouri-san." She said, lowering her eyes down as her heart ached every time she mentioned her name.

Conan looked at her, confused. He already started to realize her true feelings for him. She has been always avoiding Ran even though she was behaving nicely with her. He, firstly thought that it was just out of her cold nature, but she wasn't that cold after all. Everything managed to clear up suddenly in his eyes as his eyes widened, noticing for the first time the tears on her cheeks.

He held her hands tight and pulled her chin up with his other hand. He removed a tear before it reached her cheek with his thumb.

Haibara looked at him, her face flushing slightly. She tried to look away from his electric-blue eyes. He realized now how kind and warm-hearted she was behind that poker mask of hers. He didn't know why, but he had the urge to do something right then.

He pulled her in his embrace tightly, caressing her hair soothingly.

"I've already told Ran not to wait for me anymore and complete her life without me.. She's also engaged now. I promised I would protect you and I will always do, Ai." He said, still including her in his embrace. Ai was lost by his warm embrace. She felt like she was in heaven. She didn't believe her wishes would come true someday. He broke the embrace then pressed his lips on her forehead softly.

"I will never leave you alone. I..I think.. " He said, blushing deeply. Distracting himself away, he looked away for a moment. Then, his eyes locked with her for a moment. His blue orbs held a very intense gaze that shed a flustered hue on Ai's face

"I like you, Ai." He whispered in a low voice, but the words kept echoing in their both minds. Ai's eyes softened. She could have played with him a little before confessing it, but, she simply didn't. She couldn't hold it any longer. It felt like an explosion about to send fireworks beyond the sky.

"I love you." she murmured softly in his ears, after hugging him. She couldn't look in his eyes while saying it. Not now. She'd just content herself with his mesmerizing scent.

_The shadows fell finally from her life, and the horizon light filled it in with a new bright future._

_There, her head resting on his shoulder._

_Hands intertwined._

"I really like you..."

_With the only one she loved,_

_The only one who could feel her fears,_

_The only one who could help her heal. . . there, walking to an endless love..._

**THE END  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review..<strong>

**It's so short. I know, but it's my first one so I hope that it's not horrible. **

**Ended- Thursday, April 14, 2011**

**.**

**Edit-**

**Thursday, August 18, 2011  
><strong>

**Well, I would like to tell myself that it was, truly horrible in all the meaning of the word. XD But I managed to rectify some dreadful mistakes and punctuations in it. I think I was a bit of lucky to receive 8 reviews for it before. Thanks to all of who reviewed.. You are the ones who motivated me to write more fics. :))**


End file.
